Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical imaging technology, and in particular to a camera module for a mobile phone.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of optical imaging technology, more and more portable devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones and the like, have become increasingly popular. In particular, mobile communication devices are equipped with camera modules for capturing picture and video, such as camera phones, and are widely used. Nowadays, the camera phone further includes a touch panel display device placed at a front side of the camera phone opposite to the camera module that is placed at a backside of the camera phone.
In a typically camera phone, however, a portion of the camera module may protrude from the housing of the camera phone. Such a protrusion of the camera module is detrimental for providing a camera phone with a flatter and thinner profile. Moreover, such a protrusion of the camera module detracts from the appearance of the camera phone.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a novel camera module, capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.